Of Blushes and Blurts
by destinyrays023
Summary: [An Adrienette/Marichat Two-Shot] When Marinette over hears some girls talking about her boyfriend Adrien she gets jealous and soon learns the other meaning of the word "Daddy".
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains no sexual actions, and it's a two-shot, and is also supposed to be a comica/fluffyl thing. Also in this story, Marinette and Adrien are going out and they are aware of each other's alter egos.**

 **To clarify another thing, I don't mean to offend anyone who's in the BDSM community because I too myself have a daddy kink. If mention of the daddy kink annoys, triggers, or makes you uncomfortable, do not read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLB, I wish.**

"Oh my god! He is daddy as heck!" A voice exclaimed out loud on the sidewalk as Mariette was walking to school by herself.

"Daddy?..." Marinette questioned to herself and then she saw a group of girls looking at their phones.

"Yes girl yes! Look at those blond bangs and emerald eyes!" Another girl from the group squealed.

"He is definitely my daddy" another girl said, as she sighed happily.

 _Blond bangs, emerald eyes. They weren't talking about her Adrien were they?!_

"U-um, excuse me but who are you all talking about?" Marinette spoke up and the 3 girls looked at her. The one who exclaimed the first statement had reddish hair, she gasped and said "It's Agreste's girlfriend, run!" And at that moment, the three girls speeded away. Leaving a befuddled bluenette.

She was confused about what exactly they called her boyfriend. Daddy? What a strange term. Whatever, Marinette pouted. She was used to millions of girls gawking at Adrien and Chat Noir, not that she was okay with it but she got used to it, plus she knew her kitty had eyes for only _her._ It was just, weird. Weird what they had called him.

She shrugged it off and continued her way to school.

:::::::

Once again, Marinette was subjected to hearing the word "daddy" be used in a form other than the way she knew it should be used. It was Alex who had used it, she was talking to Kim and Max and they asked her who she was "daddying".

Marinette had no clue what that even meant. Other instances came throughout the day and Marinette continued to hear the word be used a few more times until in physics class when she heard it be used one more time and she frustratingly turned to her best friend and spoke in a quiet voice "Alya, what the heck does _that_ even mean?"

Her bespectacled friend turned to look at her and said "What does what mean, girl?"

Marinette said the word as it barely escaped her mouth as a whisper and then Mrs. Mendeleiev stopped lecturing and crossed her arms and stared at Marinette angrily.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, _what_ is so much more important than the lesson I'm trying to teach?"

Marinette turned beet red and Alya thankfully stepped in to defend her

"Um Mrs. Mendeleiev, Marinette was just elaborating on what you're saying to me because I'm having trouble understanding"

Mrs. Mendeleiev glared at both girls and did a small "Hmph" as she continued on with the lecture. Alya winked at Marinette as she worded a "Thank you" then Alya implied that she will tell Marinette what she wanted to know later.

:::::::

Class ended, and it was now lunch time, and since it was an early release day, that means after lunch they were allowed to leave and Marinette and her friend Alya, along with her boyfriend Adrien and Alya's boyfriend, Nino were going to sit at lunch together as per usual. Marinette and Alya walked to the cafeteria, they were going to meet up with their boyfriends when they sat down.

As the two girls entered their cafeteria, they got in line. "So Mari, what was it you were trying to ask me?"

Marinette almost forgot what she did want to ask Alya, but not completely. "All day so far I've been hearing people use the word, Daddy and It's really weird. Does that word have another meaning?"

After she said that, Alya burst into laughter. "Oh Mari, you don't want to know"

"I...some girls this morning were calling Adrien that" and then when she said that Alya stopped laughing and her face went serious.

"Oh jeez, let me pull up the slang meaning for you" Alya spoke seriously and she opened up her browser on her phone and showed Marinette the urban definiton. When Marinette read the definition she soon was filled with jealousy.

"How dare they?" she exclaimed and crossed her arms, but then she arched her brow. "I still think it's a weird term though..."

Alya frowned. "Don't worry Mari, at least you know that he's _your_ Daddy"

And with that Marinette cringed. "I just said it was weird, please don't say that again"

"Girl what? Aren't you glad you're the only person who has the right to say that about him though?" Marinette blushed at her words, she'd feel weird if she ever had to call Adrien or Chat Noir, "Daddy", but she couldn't help but agree with Alya that she should be the only one to have that right, not that she was ever going to do so however.

:::::::

Marinette and Alya both got their trays of food and headed to outside near the picnic area where they met Adrien and Nino who were already at a table.

"Hey ladies" Nino spoke up and Alya smiled at him as her and Marinette sat down at the table. Marinette blushed a bit when her eyes met her boyfriend's. "This food is per usual, bad so I'm not really eating" Nino said and Alya scoffed.

"Boy, it's not that bad" she picked up her sandwich and bit into it and began to eat. "Alya's right, it's not that bad" Adrien concurred and he picked up his own sandwich and began to bite into his, Marinette gazed at her boyfriend and smiled at him. "So Adrien, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good, how's my lady doing?" he took another bite out of his sandwich and Marinette giggled and said "It's been..." she trailed off as her eyes widened when from afar she recognized the three girls who were gawking over Adrien and calling him Daddy talking and discussing at another table.

"Fine..." she mumbled out, unsure about that. Adrien noticed her trailing off and he turned his head to look back and Marinette giggled again "N-No sorry I just thought I saw something, I-I've been fine" she spoke softly and she sighed quietly.

She hated how those girls gawked at him.

She hated how those girls would also gawk at Chat Noir.

She hated how girls in general would gawk at both Adrien and Chat Noir.

Her Adrien, and Chat Noir.

Her D- wait...

:::::::

 **Okay I don't know why I wrote this but most likely tomorrow I will write the second part which will end cutely. Mari is jelllyyyyyyyy. Anyways, if anyone reads this I hope you guys enjoy and don't hate on me for including the daddy kink _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here I am with part 2 i.e. of this fanfiction, I apologize for taking as long as I did. As some**  
 **were a bit weirded out from the whole use of the daddy kink, well as to**  
 **re-clarify this fanfiction was meant to be a joke so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you for those though who said it was good and that they enjoyed the first part, well here's the last part as stated above^**  
 **Oh and for those who are interested, go check out my other fiction, "I Don't Want To See You Cry" it's a Marichat fiction even though it's incomplete, well enjoy!**

:::::::

Adrien picked up on Marinette's unsure and quiet tone. Usually she was  
bubbly and enthusiastic , and the way she trailed off on him irked him even  
more.

"Mari, are you sure you're okay?..." the blond male said in a tone filled  
with concern, and Marinette's blue belled eyes averted and stared in his  
minty ones, she nodded.

Alya knew why Marinette was reserved, but for the sake of not throwing her  
bestie under the bus, she stayed silent Nino sat there in a befuddled  
mindset but he knew it was best for him not to say anything, and he was  
100% sure his girlfriend would at least give him an idea of what the heck  
was going on.

"Yeah, I'm sure Adrien" she gave her boyfriend a reassuring smile and then  
she lowered her head towards her lunch tray and picked up her sandwich and  
took another bite from it, her blue bell eyes darkening a bit.

Marinette had pouted as she chewed, mostly because she didn't want her  
jealousy to be noticeable or for anyone (Except the fact that Alya, even  
Nino could recognize it) to question her for it, and she didn't want to  
have to explain to Adrien (not right now at least) that she was upset  
because a few other girls had called him Daddy.

Marinette still happened to think it was a weird term.  
Very weird.

But to avoid any more constant "interrogation" from her kitten, Marinette  
pretended as if she didn't see the group of girls from afar.

After the quad (that's correct, right?) finished eating the bell soon rang  
and a major amount of students quickly left. Marinette picked up her  
satchel bag and dumped her tray.

"Well, I'm going to go home now. So ill see you Alya and Nino, tomorrow."  
Marinette said calmly, her best friend giving her a nod. Adrien approached  
Marinette from behind and placed his hand lovingly upon her shoulder.

"Ready to walk home?"

Marinette nodded and kissed his cheek, and left the school together. Alya  
and Nino walked together towards Nino's home, Marinette remembered how Alya  
stated about a special hangout time with Nino.

As they were walking, her and Adrien held hands. Marinette always felt safe when they did so, and she started to feel better as well.

They stopped midway at the sidewalk because the crosswalk sign was red and there were cars passing.

"Hey Marinette-now that we're alone you want to tell me what was wrong? You were very quiet..." It now turned green and they started forward.

"Um..." Marinette began, remembering-she felt embarrassed to say why, but she knew lying to her kitten was wrong.

"There were this group of girls and they were talking and, I got you know..."

"Mhm...?" He urged her to continue, she could see the smirk forming on his lips.

"J-jealous" she blurted out, almost a whisper. Adrien chuckled a bit as he wrapped his arm (the one that formerly held her hand) around her shoulders as they continued towards the bakery. He told her his usual, "Hey don't be jealous because you're the light of my life" speech and she always felt comforted because he used his soft-sweet tone when doing so.

"But out of curiosity. What we're these group of girls saying about me?" The couple arrived in the front of her parents bakery. Marinette could've used this as the perfect opportunity to run, if only Adrien hadn't been gripping her shoulders firmly.

"Uuhm...they were...saying uhh" heat began racing to her face. Itd be embarrassing if she told him what exactly they saying and he'd question her further by asking what that even meant.

"oHMYGOSH, LOOKTHERE HE IS! DADDYDRKINS!" An ecstatic snobbish voice screamed out, followed by another female voice saying "Ugh Chloe he's with his girlfriend!"

Both Adrien and Marinette turned their heads to the left and saw a group of girls, with Chloe and Sabrina leading them, pointing at the two.

"Whatever, he's still daddy as heck!" Chloe yelled out, and waved enthusiastically at him. The other girls agreeing along with her.

"Bye-bye Adrien, see you tomorrow!" Chloe called out, followed by a "Come on girls let's go" as they walked off.

Marinette and Adrien both looked at each other, the blond noticed her flushed face as he gave her a wide smirk.

"Daddy?" He inquired in a teasing tone confirming to Marinette that he knew now what the girls Marinette overheard were saying about him.

Marinette gave an embarrassed nod. "Heh, I know what that means by the way" he tightened the grip on her shoulders and began to lean in. Her eyes were glued to his light green ones as she slowly leaned in as well, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

His lips instead made their way towards her left ear

"Who's your daddy?" He whispered as he smirked following by a loud laugh as he got pushed back by an angry, flustered, bluenette.

"A-Adrien! I thought you were going to kiss me!" She wailed, crossing her arms.

"Also I'm not saying it!" Her face reddened at the mere thought.

Adrien placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, ignoring her leering expression and he continued to laugh. The scowl faded from her face and she began to smile, hearing his laughter was music to her tears. He calmed down and looked at her.

"I'm kidding, Mari..." He chuckled and gave her a quick gentle kiss to her surprise. Which left her in a daze.

"Anyways, I gotta go. I have Chinese lessons and I can't be late..." He sighed, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I-It's okay, so ill see you tomorrow?"

"Nah I'll come by later, I promise."

"Unless there's an akuma attack" he added with a chuckle, grazing her cheek. "Hey, I'm yours. Don't be jealous anymore alright?"

She scoffed, blush not fading. "I'll try" he the kissed her forehead and he waved, walking off. She sighed dreamily, and she headed into the bakery. Forgetting all about the weird "Daddy" stuff going around about her Adrien.

::::::

It was late evening, and Sable and Tom told Marinette they had to go deliver one final cake to someone so they were going to be out for about an hour tops. Marinette used this time to finish writing something in her diary, and she didn't notice her window being opened as a masked figure entered her bedroom.

The figure crept slowly towards her back and smoothly covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

Marinette didn't get startled because was used to his playful behavior, and he did remind her he'd visit.

"Mm, Adrien?" she cooed playfully.

"Hehe nope" he teased, leaning his lips towards her neck. He placed his lips delicately on her skin. She sighed happily.

"Chat Noir?..."

"Nope" he said in a husky voice, and Marinette frowned.

"What?..."

He removed his hands and stepped back a bit, she turned around and saw the masked black feline standing before her. She giggled.

"Chat Noir" she repeated, mildly confused. He gave her a wide smirk.

"You know that's not what I want you to say, Princess" he winked. Her face went red with embarrassment as she remembered.

"C-Chat you know I refuse to say it" she stammered, pouting. He stepped forward and he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him. His face inches close to hers. He spun her around and gently pressed her back against the wall, holding her wrists firmly. Her face flushed red.

"C-Chat!..." She squeaked out, and her boyfriend leaned for her neck and began to lovingly kiss it. She hummed and sighed, enjoying his ministrations.

"Mm Chat...stop..." She muttered out, blushing feverishly

"Come on princess...I'll stop if you say ittt" he teased, continuing kissing her neck.

"Say what, Chat?" She sighed out, and he looked at her.

"You know..." He winked and he leaned in to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy..." She whispered in the kiss, finally saying what he wanted her to say. He retracted from the kiss and smirked.

"What was that? Say it louder, princess" he teased, going back to kiss her neck.

"Daddy..." She said a bit louder, feeling heated up.

"Mmm, who's your daddy?" he growled out.

"You a-"

"Marinette! We're home!" Her mother's voice echoed through the house. Marinette squeaked out as she pushed him away.

"Out out out!" She exclaimed anxiously, and she pushed her boyfriend out the window.

"Aw but Mari we were having so much f-"

"SHHHH!" she closed her window and the curtain, right on time as her father and mother peeked from the trapdoor.

"Marinette we bought pizza on our way back" Tom said happily, Sable nodded.

"I-I'll be down in a few" Marinette stammered out nervously, her parents nodded and they went back downstairs.

Marinette's cheeks were burning she went back to her window, unveiling the curtain and reopening it. Chat was hanging by the ledge. "May I come back in and we can continue our session?"

"N-no more tonight kitty, I have to go eat dinner. I said your weird little daddy thing twice too" she blushed brightly.

"Understood, ill go now. But before I do...I got one last question you've yet answered" he smirked, then he chuckled.

"Okay,"

"Who's your daddy, Princess?"

 **This was a rushed ending I know. Don't kill me. Hope everyone enjoyed though.**


End file.
